Garfield Rolls On
by Ellis97
Summary: In these new adventures, Garfield discovers the grass ain't always greener, Bo becomes fed up with Lanolin's meanness and leaves the farm and Garfield gets stuck in a tree.
1. A Moving Experience

**Author's Note:**

 **Get ready for another story starring Garfield, Jon, Odie, Orson, Wayne and all of their friends! So without further ado, on with the show!**

 **But first here's a little song for all you. Sing along if you know the words.**

 **We're (we're) ready (ready) to (to) PARTY!**

 **We're ready to party, we're ready!**

 **I hope you bring lots of spaghetti!**

 **Come on in come to the place where fun never ends! Come on in it's time to party with Garfield and Friends!**

 **Dancing (fiesta)**

 **Romancing (siesta)**

 **Samda (la bamba)**

 **Aye carumba!**

 **Disguises (disguises)**

 **Surprises (surprises)**

 **And pies of (and pies of) all sizes!**

 **Come on in, come to the place where fun never ends!**

 **Come on in, it's time to party with Garfield and Friends!**

 **Come on in, it's time to party with Garfield and Friends!**

 **Garfield and Friends!**

 **Garfield** : This show is K rated. No adults unless accompined by a kid.

* * *

Our story opens at the Arbuckle house where we see Odie next to Jon's chair chewing on a bone. At that same time, Garfield is thinking of something sneaky.

"Odie's playing in front of the recliner" Garfield looked at the readers "Watch this!"

Garfield ran to the chair and pounced right on it, which activated the foot rest, which kicked Odie into the air and then Odie fell back down safely.

"It took me a while to come up with that" Garfield looked at the audience.

Odie walked back to the recliner and kicked the footrest back with his hind legs and Garfield was sent flying across the house and landed in the strange concoction Jon was making.

"Check this out Garfield," Jon told his cat "It's my latest recipie, peanut butter and fish head stew. With a side of pickles and chocolate sauce.

Garfield put his tounge on the strange substance.

"Did this guy fail home ec or what?" Garfield gacked.

"Ruff! Ruff!" Odie licked the stew off Garfield.

"Not now Odie!" Garfield tried to get away.

Odie kept licking Garfield.

"Odie no!" Garfield showed his claws and scratched Odie a bit.

Jon picked Garfield up "That's it Garfield! You're staying outside until I'm done cooking!"

"Good," Garfield rolled his eyes "You know better than to use cruelty towards animals!"

Jon threw Garfield outside onto the porch.

"Okay Jon," Garfield tried to walk back in "I'll give you one more chance to apolo-"

Jon slammed the door shut.

"Dang," Garfield walked away "This sucks."

Garfield started to walk around the cul-de-sac sidewalk.

"It's no big deal," he kept walking "Anybody would want a cat as adorable as me. I'm almost as cute as the next cat around."

Garfield made cute kitty eyes at the passing humans, but he was ignored.

"Gee," he thought "So much for wanting a cute cat."

"Aww," said a little girl who was passing by "Look at the little kitty."

The little girl picked up Garfield.

"Do you have a home little kitty?" asked the girl.

Garfield shook his head.

"Then come with me widdle kitty" the girl carried Garfield "We'll get you some yummy food."

"Works like a charm" Garfield thought "This'll show Jon not to throw me out."

The little girl was cuddling Garfield.

"Does kitty witty wanna take a nappy wappy?" she asked Garfield.

"Kitty witty is getting sicky wicky" Garfield rolled his eyes "I'm starting to think this was a bad idea. Where am I gonna live?"

"Here's your new home kitty" the little girl pointed to her house.

Garfield was shocked. It was a big gated mansion. He ran into the house and saw all the amazing wonders. Then, he ran into the kitchen and saw about the biggest fridge he saw.

"I can't believe it" he saw the fridge "A fridge with its own zip code."

Garfield stood on his hind legs and used his front paws to open the fridge. It was full of food.

"It's all I've ever wanted" he jumped into the fridge and started taking out everything he wanted "This should fill me up till dinner"

Just then, the little girl picked up Garfield.

"Don't eat that kitty," she took him to a table "You'll get a tummy ache. I'll get you something good to eat."

"I wonder what she'll bring me" Garfield thought "Maybe fillet migion, no a big pot roast, no they'll barbeque a whole herd of bulls!"

The little girl came back with a bowl full of cat food.

"Here you go kitty," she fed Garfield "This is a special health food for kitties."

"Oh my god!" Garfield hacked "This stuff is worse than Jon's stew!"

"Here kitty," the little girl fed Garfield some more food "Have it all."

When the little girl finished feeding Garfield the health food, she took him upstairs to her room and dressed him up in pretty clothes.

"Awww," she gushed at him "You're so adorable."

"I never ridiculed you when your parents dressed you like this" Garfield looked at the audience.

"Now for a nap kitty" the little girl put Garfield in a baby bed.

"At least this can't get any worse" he thought.

The little girl sang off key "Rock a bye kitty, in the tree top..."

"I was wrong" Garfield thought. "I'm getting outta here!"

Garfield leaped out of the bed and slid down the stair rail.

"Thank goodness I survived that one" he sighed.

"Poor kitty," the little girl came downstairs "You must be lonely. Why don't you play with Nipsy? He's the cutest most adorable puppy dog ever."

"Nispy, eh?" Garfield thought "Bet I could have some fun with Nipsy.

The little girl put Garfield down in front of a dog house.

"Oh Nipsy come out!" Garfield snickered.

Nipsy came out all right, but she was far from an adorable puppy. She was a big, brown bulldog growling at Garfield.

"AAAHHH!" Garfield ran back to the Arbuckle house.

"There goes another one" the little girl shrugged.

Back at Jon's house, Jon was on his recliner with Odie, thinking about Garfield.

"Maybe I was a little rough on Garfield" he told Odie.

"Hmmm." Odie nodded.

"I'll just let him in" Jon walked to the front door. "Oh Garfie-"

Garfield jumped right on Jon's face.

"That was fast" Jon remarked.

"Oh it's great to be back" Garfield landed on the floor (on his feet of course).

"Ruff! Ruff!" Odie jumped on Garfield and licked him.

"Aw, what the hey?" Garfield hugged Odie "I guess there really no place like home."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like there's a lesson in this story, can you guess what it is? The point is, Garfield is back at his one true place with Jon, Lyman and Odie! Now, let's go down to the country and see what Orson and his barnyard friends are up to! Stay tuned!**


	2. Come Home, Little Bo

It was just a normal day at US Acres. Booker was chasing worms.

"Come back here you worm!" Booker ran after the worm.

Wade was still trying to be brave. He was facing up to a lady bug.

"You don't scare me you lady bug!" he pointed to the lady bug "I will face up to you! I am not afraid of you!"

"Boo" said the ladybug.

"AAAHHH!" Wade screamed and ran away.

Yep things were the same as always, but there was also something that was worse than normal.

Lanolin was storming around the field and she was in a very abrasive mood.

"BAA!" she shouted at the bull in front of her.

The bull ran away.

"That's what I thought" she kept storming off and shoving everyone out of the way.

She seemed not to like anyone or want anything to do with anyone.

"Hiya, ugly!" Roy told her.

Lanolin kicked Roy into the well and kept storming.

"Thats what you get you crazy cock!" Lanolin told Roy as he was climbing out "Never! I mean never! Call me 'ugly'! I'm the most beautiful person on this farm and don't you ever forget it!"

"Yes, Lanolin" Roy went to dry himself off.

Just then, it started to rain. Lanolin saw Bo enjoying the gloomy, beautiful and nasty weather.

"Oh boy" Bo cheered "What a great day!"

"It's raining you idiot!" Lanolin barked.

"What great rain!" Bo cheered.

Lanolin slapped her head.

"Everyone!" said Orson "Quick! Into the barn!"

Everyone ran into the barn, but Lanolin locked Bo out.

"Lanolin," said Wade "You locked Bo outside"

"Yeah, I know" she said rudely.

"I guess a little rain won't hurt him" Wade shrugged.

"You don't know Bo," said Lanolin "My little brother's wool shrinks when washed."

Wade opened the door and Bo's wool was shrunken. Eventually, Wade dried Bo up.

"Thanks Wade" said Bo. "My sister sure is in a bad mood today."

The next day, Lanolin and Bo were playing checkers and got into an argument.

"Gee sis," said Bo "You surely disagree a lot."

"No I don't!" she denied.

"See, you just did" Bo pointed out.

"No I didn't" Lanolin denied again.

"Okay, you didn't disagree" Bo folded his arms.

"No I did!" Lanolin barked.

"Do you or do you not disagree with me?" Bo shouted.

"What do you think?" Lanolin left the game.

That night, Bo went to sleep.

"I'm not sleepy," he went into his crate/bed "Maybe I'll count humans till I get bored and fall asleep."

Just then, Lanolin stormed into her bed as well just when Bo was going to sleep.

"Shut up you idiot!" she shouted at her brother.

"Me, what did I do?" asked Bo.

"You were being stupid!" she rudley said "Which is no surprise. You are just a pathetic excuse for a brother and a sheep! I'd rather have Cousin Ewe for a sister instead of you for a brother! At least she's intelligent, unlike you!"

Bo looked crestfallen and sad as soon as Lanolin went to sleep. Maybe his sister would be better off without him. As soon as everyone was asleep, he left a note on his bed and left the barn.

The next morning when everyone woke up, everyone noticed something.

"Lanolin!" Orson ran to Lanolin "Bo's gone."

"What do you mean he's gone?" she rudley asked.

"Read this!" Orson handed her the note.

Lanolin read the note "Dearest friends, I'm a burden. You guys would be better off without me, especially my big sister. I'm just a pathetic excuse for a sheep. I've moved to an abandoned cabin in the woods. Goodbye forever, Bo."

"Bo has ran away?" asked Roy.

"He can't survive in the wild" said Wade "He's a domestic animal not a wild animal."

"Yeah," said Orson "There are wolves and foxes. They eat sheep."

"Who cares?" Lanolin walked away.

A few days had passed by and Lanolin started pretending she was better off without Bo. Orson went over to Lanolin, very concerned.

"Don't you think what you said to Bo was a little harsh?" Orson asked her.

"No!" she stubbornly said. "I was better off without him! I'm better off without that pathetic excuse for a brother!"

Lanolin stormed off into the field. Just then, Booker and Sheldon ran into her.

"Hi auntie" they both said at the same time.

"What do you want you pipsqueaks?" Lanolin put her hands on her hips.

"We were just wondering about Uncle Bo," said Sheldon.

"Do you think he's okay?" asked Booker.

"I could care less about Bo!" Lanolin stormed off.

As Lanolin kept walking, she ran into Blue.

"Uh, Lanolin?" she said.

"What do you want Blue?" asked Lanolin "Can't you see I'm extremely busy?"

"I kinda want us to have a sister talk." said Blue.

"Sure," Lanlolin sat down.

"Don't you think what you said to Bo was a little...harsh?" asked the cat.

"I already told Orson 'no'" Lanolin spat "I could care less if that idiot never comes back!"

"But he's your brother" said Blue "He and your cousin are the only family you have."

"Yeah," said Lanolin "All of our other relatives were sold to a farm in another county."

"You have to find him!" said Blue "We can't live without him! I even think you might miss him!"

"No I don't!" Lanolin refused again "It's been my dream to be an only child!"

Of course, when someone says things like that, she always denying it. Two days later, a storm rolled in. The farmer and his wife were taking the animals into the cellar.

"I've gotta save Bo!" Lanolin ran into the woods "He won't survive in that cabin!"

Lanolin found the cabin and took Bo back to the farm.

"Thanks sis," Bo smiled "You really saved me."

"You're my brother Bo," Lanolin told him "I had to save you. We're all we got."

"Welcome back buddy" said Roy "We really missed you!"

"It's great to have you back, Bo" said Orson "You'll come back and live with us right?"

"Sure," Bo smiled "This is the only farm for me."

A few hours later, the storm had blown over and it was safe to go outside. Lanolin and Bo were taking a walk.

"Bo listen," she said "I...well...I just wanted to say...I'm sorry for what I said. You're not a disgrace and I missed you. You're not just my little brother Bo...you're my best friend and don't tell anyone but...I...love you."

"I love you too sis" Bo hugged Lanolin and she hugged back.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well, Lanolin has seen what life would be without Bo around the farm. Brothers, can't live with em! Can't live without em! I guess we all learned something about both Lanolin and Bo and that there is a moral! So what was it? In the meantime, let's go back and see what Garfield is doing!**


	3. Stuck in a Tree

Our story opens at the park where we see Garfield, Odie and their owners out for a afternoon stroll.

"What a nice day to be at the park, isn't it Lyman?" asked Jon.

"You said it buddy" said Lyman "Sure is great to get out of the house and bring your pets for some exercise."

"Yep." Jon pet Garfield. "And it was nice of my parents to have us bring Nermal as well."

"Yeah, she's so cute" Lyman pet Nermal.

Nermal purred.

"Garfield, you should spend some quality time with Nermal," Jon told his cat.

"Feh" Garfield rolled his eyes "I'd rather be spayed and neutered than spend time with that hairball."

Jon then put Garfield and Nermal down onto the ground. The two cats walked into the field.

"This is gonna be so much fun Uncle Garfield!" Nermal walked with Garfield "We're gonna have so much fun!"

"Yeah," Garfield rolled his eyes "Real fun."

"What do you want to do first Uncle Garfield?" Nermal jumped on Garfield's back.

"Well honey," Garfield looked at Nermal "What I'm gonna show you a lesson on the natural order of things."

"What kinda lesson?" Nermal raised an eyebrow.

"Let me show you" Garfield carried Nermal on his back.

Garfield took Nermal to a tall tree.

"Why are we at this tree uncle?" Nermal looked at the tree.

"We're gonna climb it." Garfield turned around. "We cats use our claws to climb up."

"How?" Nermal looked at her uncle.

"First, we make a pouncing position" Garfield made a pouncing position.

"Right" Nermal made a pouncing position as well.

"Then, we run!" Garfield ran up the tree.

"Wait for me uncle!" Nermal ran up the tree as well.

They both stopped on a tree branch.

"Now what do we do?" Nermal looked at Garfield.

"We wait for the fire department and/or Jon and/or Lyman to come get us." Garfield looked at Nermal.

"But how do we know if they're gonna get us?" Nermal looked at Garfield, curiously.

"It's quite simple sweetie," Garfield looked at Nermal "We do what any dignified cats would do."

"What?" Nermal raised an eyebrow.

"RRRROWWW!" Garfield shouted.

"RRRROWWW!" Nermal shouted as well.

Nobody showed up at all.

"Well, guess we'd better get off ourselves" Garfield looked at Nermal.

"But how?" Nermal looked down "We cant climb down."

"Its quite simple," Garfield pointed down "We jump."

"Jump?" Nermal gasped "Doesn't that seem dangerous?"

"No way" Garfield waved his front paw "I'm getting outta here!"

Garfield jumped right off the branch, but grabbed the branch as soon as he started to fall.

"I didn't allow my resilient instincts to kick in until now" Garfield hung onto the branch.

"Hang on Uncle Garfield" Nermal used her front paws to grab her uncle "I'll get you back up."

After a couple minutes of struggling, Nermal finally got Garfield back up.

"I'm stuck in a tree," he thought "But I guess it could be worse."

"Uncle Garfield, I'm scared." Nermal looked at Garfield "Will you please hold me?"

"Scratch that" Garfield thought "It already has."

"How are we gonna get down?" Nermal sat next to Garfield.

"Beats me" Garfield looked at Nermal "I'm too scared to climb down."

"Why do we cats get stuck in trees all the time?" Nermal looked at her uncle.

"Must be the cat in us" Garfield shrugged.

"Darn right" another cat looked at Garfield from above.

Garfield and Nermal looked up and they saw other cats who got stuck in trees.

"How long have you guys been stuck?" Garfield looked at them.

"Five weeks ago today" one of the cats looked at Garfield.

"I've been stuck for about a month" another cat looked at them.

"And how have you guys been surviving?" Nermal looked at the cats.

"Sometimes, the squirrels bring back some food from the humans in the park" another cat looked at Garfield and Nermal.

"No need to worry" Garfield looked at the other cats "Those humans are bound to find us soon."

Hours and hours had passed and no one showed up. Soon enough, the sun was setting into the sky.

"Yep" Garfield sighed "They must be pretty worried about us."

"So much for humans bounding to find us" another cat looked at Garfield.

"Ruff! Ruff!" someone barked.

"Who could that be?" Garfield turned around.

Garfield, Nermal and the cats looked down, it was Odie.

"Ruff! Ruff" he barked.

"It's Uncle Odie!" Nermal smiled "Uncle Odie! Come help us!"

"Ruff!" Odie nodded.

He ran up the tree and ended up on the branch where Garfield and Nermal were.

"Ruff!" Odie licked Garfield and Nermal.

"Great," Garfield thought "My whole day got even worse than before."

Meanwhile back down, Jon and Lyman were searching for Garfield and Odie.

"Garfield!" Jon hollered "Nermal!"

"Odie!" Lyman shouted "Here boy!"

Just then, they came up to the tree where Garfield, Odie and Nermal were at.

"Lyman!" said Jon "Look up there!"

They saw Garfield, Odie and Nermal up in the tree, along with the other dogs and cats.

"It's Garfield, Nermal and Odie" said Lyman "They've been stuck up there!"

"Bout time you arrived" Garfield looked down at Jon.

"Hooray!" Nermal smiled "We're saved!"

"How are we gonna get them down?" Lyman asked Jon.

"I got an idea." said Jon "Why don't you call Odie to jump down and you'll catch him?"

"Great idea, Jon" said Lyman "Odie! Come down boy! Come down buddy!"

"Ruff!" Odie barked.

Odie jumped right off of the branch and landed into Lyman's arms.

"Good boy" said Lyman. "Now it's Garfield and Nermal's turn."

"How are we gonna get down, Uncle Garfield?" Nermal looked at her uncle.

"Yeah," one of the other cats looked at Garfield "How?"

"We use our heads, just follow me." Garfield smiled.

"Okay" the other cats nodded.

Garfield, Nermal and the other cats jumped right off the branches and jumped right off of Jon, Odie and Lyman's heads and landing on their feet.

"Yippie!" Nermal jumped for joy "We're free!"

"We sure used our heads," Garfield touched his head "And Jon's, and Lyman's and Odie's."

"Boy howdy" Lyman got up "Look at all these cats."

"There owners must be worried sick" said Jon "We'd better take them back"

Luckily, there were tags on all of the cat's collars and they could find the addresses for the cat's owners. It was a long night of returning the cats.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like Garfield, Jon, Lyman, Odie and Nermal have a long night of bringing those cats back to their respective masters. Stay tuned for another story coming very soon.**


End file.
